CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO
by Gabii Ouji
Summary: Ella se va con su familia porque su padre no tenía un buen trabajo, y deja el pasado atrás, con tan solo 14 años.Lo que no sabía es que su vida daría un completo giro en donde se trompezará con alguien que le hará la vida "imposible". Y él un chico egocéntrico, creído y rico, ambos no se aguantaba. Lo que ella no sabía, era que al conocerlo le diría CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO!


"CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO"

Adíos dulce hogar!

Notas: Hola soy Gabii Ouji, la historia se llama "CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO". Es mi primer fanfic, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, si no son del increíble Akira Toriyama .

Los protagonistas serán Vegeta y Bulma (tienen 14 años). También estarán otras parejas como Goku y Milk, Gohan y Videl y otras más.

No prometo que subiré muy seguido los capítulos, pero si lo terminaré, tampoco digo que lo haré una vez al mes, será los días que esté libre…

Bueno que comience la historia… ( :D )

Era un día hermoso en la Capital del Oeste. Todas las personas se reían, divertían, en resumen estaban todos felices. Pero… no todas las personas estaban felices. Un grupo de 11 personas estaban reunidas en Corporación Capsule, 6 adolescentes se estaban despidiendo de su amiga de cabello y ojos azules… Era nada más y nada menos que Bulma Briefs. Sus 6 amigos Milk.( Milk era la mejor amiga de Bulma, su carácter es de los mil demonios,pero siempre estaba ahí para apollar a sus amigos. Le encanta estar a la moda, y su padres es súper mega sobre protector y celoso con ella ). Krillin (Krillin también es el mejor amigo de Bulma, él y otro amigo que se fue cuando tenían 7 años, Krillin es huerfano, pero lo adoptó un viejo pervertido (ya saben quién es) Krillin es un chico muy tierno e inteligente, su gran sueño es encontrar a la chica perfecta, también es el torpe del grupo)Videl ( Videl,es una chica orgullosa que se burla de los chicos, que son unos tontos y le hace bullyng a sus amigos Krillin, Ten y Yamcha, le encanta luchar contra los criminales (en eso Bulma siempre la ayudaba junto con Lunch y Milk las 3 odiaban a los ladrones, secuestradores, violadores, etc. El padre de Videl es "algo " creído por ser "el luchador más fuerte de todo Japón". Lunch .(Lunch, es una chica tranquila y comprensiva. Pero cuando se meten con ella o se enoja mucho, se convierte en otra persona , cuando amenazan a sus amigos, ella automáticamente se vuelve otra persona, es más se le cambia de color amarillo el cabello (lo ven muy tranquila).A ella le gusta Ten pero nadie, excepto sus amigas lo saben.)Ten Shin Han. (Ten es el más tímido del grupo y serio del grupo, aunque en varias ocasiones Lunch le sacaba de sonrojos a carcajadas y con el tiempo se fue enamorando de ella). Yamcha.(Yamcha Es el payaso del grupo le encanta hacer bromas ya sean pesadas o no. Él vive con su tío Boo. Su tío Boo es muy amigable y gracioso, siempre le da dulces a los chicos y hacía magia cocinado.Él y Yamcha son muy unidos, y este está secretamente enamorado de Bulma (0) como siempre).Y Bulma , élla aparte de ser muy hermosa e inteligente, siempre muestra una sonrisa cuando está triste, cuando quiere algo ella lo obtendrá por si sola o con la ayuda de sus amigos de la forma más ridícula y estúpida. Le encanta estar con sus amigos siempre se divierte con ellos, es demasiado sobre protectora y celosa con cada uno de ellos. Bulma es una chica extremadamente orgullosa ,despreocupada, feliz…¿Feliz? Tal véz con sus amigos y familia, pero el día en el que su padre le anunció que se irían a vivir a otra Capital, todo su mundo se derrumbó ¿Acaso tenía que dejar el lugar donde nació?. Todas las locuras que hizo en el poco tiempo que estuvo en la secundaria , sus primeros inventos, ella quería tener sus 15 añosa con todos amigos y familia en la Capital del Este .Bueno ¿Qué podía hacer?. Sus propios padres le dijeron que su opinión no les importaba (T.T en el corac). Bulma tenía una perrita llamada Kiarah, y una gatita llamada Dinky (lo sé nombres raros es que me da flojera pensar). Bulma cuando está triste o enojada anda en patines o moto a ella le encantaba desquitarse con la velocidad y hacer trucos, aunque se lastimaba pero no era cosas graves, eso si sus amigas no paraban de regañarla de que era muy peligroso o como la mente de Bulma interpretaba bla, bla, bla, y esas cosas .Élla estaba harta de tener que fingir todo el tiempo. Pero lo hacía por ellos, por los tontos que tiene de amigos, cuando los conoció parecían normales… No, no son normales, son únicos y ella es capaz de dar la vidas por ellos. Los iba a extrañar como nunca…Pero mientras sigan siendo amigos su corazón estará feliz…

Todos estaban muy tristes. Bulma se iría a la Capital del Sur con sus padres y su hermano mayor Piccolo que tenía 20 años, no terminó ni siquiera la secundaria, era el favorito del .Su hermana Tights no porque se iría a la universidad en la Capital del Este. Era la favorita de la . Y Bulma…Pues a ella también la querían mucho. Pero lo que no sabían es que eso iba a cambiar…

Bulma al ver a todos sus amigos llorando, trató de animarlos, pues no le gustaba verlos así por su culpa. Les contaba anécdotas , hacía trucos para que olviden todo de que ella se iría a vivir a otra Capital.

-Oye Bulma –dijo la mejor amiga de la peliazul, Milk-Nos prometes visitarnos?-preguntó triste arruinando el momento (haciéndoles acordar a sus otros amigos la razón por la cual estaban reunidos ).

-Por supuesto que si Milk, en las vacaciones, si es necesario me escaparía para poder verlos-le respondió la ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te voy a extrañar- habló Yamcha abrazando sorpresivamente a la peliazul haciéndola sonrojar, mientras este lloraba como una niña de 5 años, luego se acercaron los demás y se estuvieron llorando como niños de 5 años (T.T).

-Te echaré de menos amiguis –decía Lunch, con un pañuelo en la nariz.

-Si Bulma no te olvides de nosotros –dijo el más bajito del grupo.

-Nunca los olvidaré, tonto.-reía forzadamente la ojiazul .

-Cuídate amiga, sabes defenderte así que no me preocupo.- dijo Videl llorando y abrazando a la peliazul.

-Cualquier problemas que tengas, me llamas haré lo posible para ayudarte-dijo Ten, derramando lagrimas.

-Gracias amigo.-La peliazul le sonrió y abrazó.

-Bulma…-Llamó el chico que está enamorado de Bulma.-Yo…Quieroo… Q-que sepas que te voy a extrañar mucho-Le dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojado.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,ja-Rió la ojiazul .-Yo también los voy a extrañar a todos… Eyyy!-Dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos, ya que se estaban poniendo tristes- Quiten esas caras y aprovechemos el momento que nos queda juntos-Les sonrió de una forma especial.

-Bulma.- habló la mejor amiga de la científica-Me mandas mensajes de textos, me llamas, me envías e-mails o correos y… si es necesario me mandas mensajes de humo para ver como estas-(Como siempre exagerando las cosas), corrió hacia la peliazul y la abrazó al igual que todos sus amigos. A Bulma le incomodaba todo tipo de afectos en público, no era muy demostrativa con sus sentimientos, pero hoy obviamente seria la excepción. Igual ella siempre demostraba de una manera rara que quería, no, más bien amaba a sus amigos. Cuando los hacía entrar en razón, no les hablaba o rogaba para que entendieran si no mas bien les gritaba con palabras sabias (y dolorosas).

Que se le va a hacer ella los acepto a todos tal cual son, al igual que ellos la aceptaron tal como es ella.

-Oigan, y ¿si vamos al parque de diversiones?- Sugirió la peliazul.

-Siiii!-Gritaron todos con alegría.

Cuando todos llegaron, se subieron a todos los juegos que pudieron. Krillin comió demasiado y, quizo subirse a la montaña rusa, pero Bulma le dijo que no lo haga, y este no le hizo caso y se subió. Apenas estuvo 2 minutos se tuvo que bajar porque vomitó, y Bulma lo único que hizo fue reírse y decirle "eso te pasa por no escuchar a la gran Bulma Briefs".

Estuvieron en el parque de diversiones hasta las 22:30 hs de la noche, tenían que volver. Al llegar a Corporación Capsule, los chicos decidieron quedarse a dormir, mañana a la mañana su amiga se iría.

Llegó el día en que Bulma se iría, y su vida cambiaría por completo… Todos estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de Bulma .

-Apenas llegues me llamas, ¿okey?-Dijo Milk, abrazando a Bulma.

-Si Milk-Dijo Bulma-Aceptando el abrazo un poco sonrojada.

-Bulma, te voy a extrañar –Dijo Lunch llorando y abrazando también a Bulma.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja yo también.-Dijo la ojiazul.

-Bulma, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.-Dijo Krillin intentando hacerse el fuerte, pero lloró y abrazó a Bulma.

-¡Gracias Krilllin!-Le sonrió la peliazul.

-Oye Bulma, se muy bien que sabes defenderte. Pero si pasa algo me llamas e iré a patearle el trasero a quién te ,moleste-Dijo Videl también abrazándola.

-¡Claro las 2 patearemos traseros!-Comentó riendo la peliazul.

-Bulma, recuerda que siempre seguiremos siendo amigos, no nos olvides.-Susurró Ten Shin Han y sin resistirlo también abrazó a la peliazul.

-Jamás, los olvidaré.-Contestó Bulma.

-Bulma.-Llamó Yamcha –Sólo quiero que sepas q-qu-e t-te qui-quie-ro mu-mucho-Por fin dijo lo que hace mucho no podía decir (más bien hace años).y se unió al abrazo.

-Yo tam-bien los quiero a todos –Dijo la peliazul no eraaa buena diciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero por sus amigos lo que sea por ellos.

-¿Que esperas Bulma?, vamos. A conocer tu nuevo hogar.-Dijo la .

-Si mamá-Contestó Bulma.

-Bueno chicos, los voy a extrañar. Prometo llamarlos-Dijo Bulma con un nudo en la garganta, y comenzó a llorar, al igual que sus amigos.

\- Adíos chicos!-y con eso la peliazul abordó el avión.

-ADÍOS!-Gritaron todos los amigos de la ojiazul al ver que partía el avión, y se perdía en el aire.

Bulma miraba en la ventana y, vió la ciudad en donde nació y dijo…-ADÍOS DULCE HOGAR!- y con eso derramo su última lágrima y, se quedó dormida.

Holiiis lectoras, este es mi primer fanfic y espero sus opiniones, consejos… ya cualquier otro sugerencia…

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAMBIEN QUIERO VER SUS REVIEWS! (O.O).


End file.
